matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Death Minigun
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 9999|fire_rate = 100 (100000 rpm)|capacity = ∞|mobility = *85 *20 (weight) *30 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 999 |level_required = 36|image1 = Main = |-| 1 = |-| 2 = |-| Scope = |firing_sound = }} The Death Minigun is ta Joke Primary weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. Appearance *It is a 36-barreled minigun with the massive ammo box and the Aimpoint scope. Appearance It deals godly damage, high fire rate, infinite capacity and hefty mobility. Accuracy of this weapon is godly. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *Benefit from its infinite capacity. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty with the 4X scope. *Combined with high fire rate and infinite capacity, you will become a fearsome rival. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. **However, you can take advantage of high capacity, tied with INFINITE long firing time, hence allowing you to buy time aiming many people in a single swoop. *Equip this with the Explosive Rounds in order to increase the mayhem in all ranges. *It can easily pin down enemies trying to block the ram in Siege due to its insane damage and fire rate and infinite capacity. Counters *Its pinpoint accuracy makes the user very vulnerable. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *No automatic weapon stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since the devastating damage and massive capacity skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *Attack the user while he is reloading, but be forewarned that the reload time and animation are fast. *Avoid camping on the same place as its users can snipe you regardless of the range, due to its outstanding accuracy. *This weapon deals ultimate damage in headshots, so try to avoid the best shot. *Use an Area Damage Area Damage weapons against its users to disorient them or even yank them from cover or sniping area. *Although it is a primary weapon, it performs excellently well in long range. Firing Sound *Automatic Peacemaker's Trivia *It seems to be the exaggerated version of most minigun-based weapons. *This and the Thousand Deaths are the only minigun-based weapons with infinite capacity. *In the real world, it is impractical due to its bulk, complexity in production of such and awkward handling. *It is one of the minigun-based weapons that does not possess the "Minigun" attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Joke Weapon Category:Mythical